


Dear Diary

by Tsumikara



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, I don't know what Tags I should use, M/M, One Shot, Tagebuch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumikara/pseuds/Tsumikara
Summary: Ein kleiner Einblick in das Tagebuch von Jounouchi Katsuya
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Dear Diary

_Ich hab‘ ernsthaft keine Ahnung warum ich das hier eigentlich immer noch schreibe. Dämliche Schule! Warum sollten wir auch ein Tagebuch schreiben? Und warum muss ausgerechnet DAS dann in unsere schriftliche Note mit einfließen? Natürlich fühlten sich die Mädchen bei uns in der Klasse total wohl und freuten sich darüber. Sogar Anzu war ganz aus dem Häuschen. Yuugi war eher neutral und Honda und ich versuchten schon einen Weg zu finden uns zu drücken. Man, Anzu kann da echt Angsteinflößend sein. Mir läuft es noch immer kalt den Rücken runter, wenn ich nur daran denke. Und dadurch hat sie uns sogar dazu gebracht mit ihr Shoppen zu gehen und uns die dämlichen Tagebücher zu organisieren. Und ausgerechnet an dem Tag musste sie herausfinden, dass ich gerne zeichne. Gott, manchmal habe ich das Bedürfnis ihr den Hals umzudrehen. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie ich sie im Königreich der Duellanten oder Battle City überlebt habe. Vielleicht liegt das aber auch nur daran, dass sie und Yuugi endlich ein Paar sind. Und wenn das wirklich deswegen der Fall ist, möchte ich das ganz schnell wieder umgekehrt haben. Wobei ich das Yuugi nicht antuen kann. Er hat das Glück echt verdient, nachdem er die Seele von Atemu gehen lassen musste. Aber zurück: Anzu hat festgestellt das ich gerne zeichne. Und dann kam sie auf die Schnapsidee, ich könnte durch kleinere Skizzen mein Tagebuch aufpeppen. Naja, zuerst dachte ich nur ‚Was geht denn jetzt ab?!‘ Doch dann hab‘ ich geistesabwesend eine Skizze von meinem Rotauge gezeichnet und ich muss selbst gestehen, dass es echt besser war als gedacht. Selbst Yuugi und Honda gaben zu, dass es cool war. So hab‘ das dann doch durchgezogen, denn niemand sollte je behaupten, dass Jonouchi Katsuya aufgeben würde! Und ich muss sogar sagen, dass ich froh war ein neutrales weißes Buch gekauft zu haben. Dadurch kam mir die Idee das Cover sogar zu gestalten. Da fällt mir ein, ich brauche neue Farben, damit ich das hier genauso gestalten kann!_

_~_

_Puh, bin ich gestresst. Das Cover hab‘ ich zum Glück endlich fertig, jedoch ist die Schule im Moment echter Mist. Die Lehrer wollen, dass wir Probetests zur Aufnahme der Uni machen. Warum soll ich so einen Mist überhaupt machen, wenn ich weiß, dass ich eh nicht studieren gehen werde! Aber nein, die Lehrer wollen da keine Ausnahme machen. Selbst Kaiba war keine Ausnahme! Und der hat ja bekanntlich schon einen Job und braucht sich darüber keine Gedanken machen. Echt der Kerl ist nicht nur zum Kotzen, sondern der hat auch das größte Glück der Welt. Er hat ‘nen verdammten Job, ist reich, hat ein verdammtes Dach über den Kopf und das jeden Tag, hat jeden Tag was zu essen und zu trinken, kann warmes Wasser nutzen, kann sich die Haare schneiden lassen, sieht gut aus, muss nicht nach einem betrunkenem Vater schauen der einem am liebsten jeden zweiten Tag den Hals umdrehen will, muss sich nicht schämen wo er wohnt, kann seinen Bruder immer sehen, sieht gut aus, ist gut in der Schule, ist gut in Duell Monsters, ist eigentlich gut in allem, ist ein verdammtes Genie und sieht gut aus! Und trotzdem ist er ein verdammtes Arschloch! Er hat alles was man nur haben will und sein Verhalten ist einfach nur das letzte. Mich beleidigt er IMMER! Was habe ich ihm bitte schön getan? Gar nichts! Und ja, ich habe genau dreimal geschrieben, dass er gut aussieht. Es stimmt ja auch! Und ja, ich, Jonouchi Katsuya aus dem schlimmsten Viertel in ganz Domino mit dem miesesten Verhältnis zu seinem Vater (Erzeuger) und bettelarm, habe mich ausgerechnet in diesen verdammten Arsch – gutaussehenden natürlich! – verliebt. Und natürlich werden diese Gefühle nie erwidert werden, warum auch? Ich bin ja nur der Straßenköter, der Niemand, der Idiot, der lausige Duellant, der…der…jetzt fallen mir die ganzen Beleidigungen von dem eingebildeten, reichen Mistkerl nicht mehr ein!! Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Gott sei Dank haben wir gerade eine Freistunde. Sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich schon wieder eine Runde Nachsitzen bekommen. Oh, es klingelt zur Mittagspause!_

_~_

_Gott, ich bin noch immer stocksauer. Was fällt diesem arroganten, aufgeblasenen Schnösel ein mein Tagebuch zu lesen?! Es lag immerhin auf MEINEM Tisch und nicht auf seinem! Er rastet doch sonst auch immer aus, wenn man nur auf seinen Tisch schielt. Zumindest bei mir. Liegt aber vielleicht auch daran, dass ich mal sein Buch hochgehoben habe. Aber ich habe sicherlich nicht reingesehen! So etwas gehört sich verdammt noch mal NICHT!! Aber nein, Mr.-Ich-bin-ja-viel-besser-als-ihr-alle-zusammen interessiert das einen scheiß und macht was ihm gefällt! Und ich weiß nicht mal, was er alles gelesen hat! Was wenn er das neueste gelesen hatte? Wobei, dann hätte er sich sicherlich über mich lustig gemacht. Jonouchi Katsuya, mieser Duellant, Schwul und steht auf Kaiba Seto. Ich seh schon die Schlagzeile! Ich hasse ihn so viel wie ich ihn liebe. Warum musste es ausgerechnet er sein? Warum nicht jemand anderes? Es gibt doch so viele gutaussehende Männer, die auch noch nett und höflich sind. Das Leben kann so ungerecht sein. Und dann muss man sich das gesamte geflirte von Anzu und Yuugi anhören und anschauen. Und heute war es ein richtiger Tiefschlag gewesen. Zu wissen, dass die Person, die man mag einen verachtet und einen scheiß auf die Privatsphäre gibt und dann zwei zu sehen, die sichtlich glücklich miteinander sind. Ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich es geschafft hab‘ normal zu sein. Alleine wenn ich jetzt daran denke ist mir zum Heulen zu mute. Aber ich heule nicht aus Gefühlsduselei! Niemals. Auch nicht jetzt. Verdammt, jetzt verschmiert die Tinte! Und war das die Haustür? Scheiße, mein Vater ist wieder da!_

_~_

_Heute ist der beste Tag in meinem gesamten Leben! Es ist einfach alles nur so wunderbar und super. Ich musste mir zwar schon einiges von Honda anhören müssen, aber die schlimmste war Anzu. Und sie hat mit ihrer Vermutung direkt ins Schwarze getroffen. War ja klar, dass sie die einzige war, die es direkt gecheckt hat. Aber ich sollte wohl von Anfang an schreiben. Durch meinen herzallerliebsten – Achtung, Sarkasmus! – Vater, bin ich heute schon um 5 Uhr wach gewesen. Und natürlich konnte ich keine Minute hier in der Wohnung bleiben. Also hab‘ ich mich so schnell es geht fertiggemacht und dann verdrückt. Nur um dann um 6:00 Uhr vor der Schule zu stehen! Gott sei Dank hat es nicht geregnet, sonst wäre ich wohl sicherlich erfroren. Und zum Glück gibt es direkt in der Nähe einen 24-Stunden-Konbini! Musste zwar mein gesamtes Kleingeld zusammenkratzen, aber es hat für 2 Dorayaki gereicht! Gott, ich liebe diese Dinger einfach, auch wenn sie niemals an Curry rankommen werden! Um 6:45 Uhr wurde endlich das Schultor aufgesperrt und ich konnte endlich in das Klassenzimmer rein. Ich werde mir merken, dass ich nie wieder so früh da sein werde. Die Wartezeit ist einfach nur ätzend. Aber die Klassenzimmer sind immerhin warm und trocken. Besonders warm finde ich toll. Und natürlich konnte ich die Stille genießen. Wenn auch nicht für lange. Kaiba kam. Leider. Ich funkelte ihn wütend an, immerhin hatte ich noch nicht vergessen, was er am Vortag getan hatte. Er jedoch schien seltsam zu sein. Fast verlegen. Und als er dann leicht rot wurde, wusste ich, dass er DAS gelesen hatte. Und ich konnte spüren wie ich rot wurde. Und dann kam er auf mich zu! Sein Platz ist eigentlich auf der anderen Seite – neueste Regelung, damit wir uns nicht an die Gurgel springen – und stand dann erst mal stumm vor mir. Natürlich konnte ich es mir nicht nehmen, dass er mich von oben herab ansah, also stand ich auf. Und ja, ich weiß das er verdammte 8 Zentimeter größer ist, aber es geht ja immerhin ums Prinzip! Und dann kam das unfassbare! Kaiba fragte mich, ob ich heute Abend Zeit hätte essen zu gehen! Ich musste wohl ziemlich rot zu diesem Moment gewesen sein… Aber ich hatte natürlich ‚Ja‘ gesagt oder wohl eher genickt. Ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt wirklich meine Sprache verloren. Und als wir dann in der Mittagspause waren, war ich anscheinend so abwesend, dass Anzu mich nur anstupste und fragte was los sei. Ich natürlich noch immer auf Wolke 7, lief leicht rot an und lachte dümmlich. Im ernst, was oder besser gesagt wie, soll man diese Situation erklären?! ‚Ja klar, alles in Ordnung. Kaiba hat mich nur zu einem Date eingeladen und ich hab‘ natürlich ja gesagt. Immerhin warte ich schon ewig auf so eine Gelegenheit.‘ Klar, als ob die mir das glauben würden. Aber Anzu hat es trotzdem irgendwie gewusst. Also mit dem Date, nicht mit Kaiba. Sollte ich ihn eigentlich dann jetzt mit ‚Seto‘ ansprechen? Und was würde er zu den Klamotten sagen, die Anzu mit mir noch heute shoppen war? Oh shit, ich hab‘ die Zeit vergessen! Ich kann doch unmöglich zu spät zum ersten Date kommen!_


End file.
